Disparition le soir de Noël
by music67love
Summary: OS cadeau pour X-joliecoeur-X Quand, le soir de Noël, Harry se retrouve seul... Mais où as bien put passé Draco? HPDM


**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: _[Os cadeau pour X-joliecoeur-X Quand, le soir de Noël, Harry se retrouve seul... Mais où as bien put passé Draco??[HPDM

_Note de l'auteur: Petit cadeau que j'avais fait à X-joliecoeur-X sur Manyfic... _

* * *

**Disparition le soir de Noël**

« Et voilà ! » fit Harry en accrochant la guirlande de Noël sur la porte de la maison.

Harry recula pour admirer son oeuvre. Il venait de finir de décorer la façade de son domicile. De faux glaçons tombaient des fenêtres et brillaient au contact du soleil glacial de décembre. De la fausse neige recouvrait le toit de la maison, ainsi que le chemin qui partait du portail jusqu'à la maison. Grâce à la magie, la fausse neige crissait lorsqu'on marchait dessus, gardait les empreintes de pas pendant une dizaine de minutes puis redevenait aussi blanche et lisse qu'avant. Des étoiles lumineuses semblaient faire partie intégrante de la façade bleu très clair, presque blanche. Une guirlande bleu foncée entourait la gouttière et, la nuit, on pouvait la voir clignoter.

Tout heureux de sa création, Harry rentra à l'intérieur, les -5 degrés se faisant sentir. Dedans, il devait bien faire dans les 20°C, ce qui réchauffa nettement Harry, qui enleva veste, bonnet et gants. Il enleva également ses chaussures, appréciant le contact de la fine moquette sous ses chaussettes. Il déposa le tout sur un meuble dans le couloir et ses chaussures à terre.

Harry entra en souriant dans son salon. Une moquette bleue assez foncé, un mur bleu-gris et un plafond blanc, voilà les couleurs de la pièce. Une cheminée en pierre était placée à droite de Harry et réchauffait toutes les pièces. Un canapé en demi-cercle encerclait la cheminée et une table basse était posée devant ledit canapé. Sur le mur de droite, une bibliothèque emplissait une bonne partie du mur. Sur ce même mur, on pouvait apercevoir deux porte closes : une qui donnait sur la chambre de Harry et Draco et une salle de bain, et l'autre sur la chambre d'ami qui comportait également une salle de bain. A gauche, une cloison transparente et une immense porte vitrée coulissante laissait apercevoir la cuisine.

Le salon faisait également office de salle-à-manger, une grande table étant présente près d'une immense fenêtre qui laissait voir le jardin et la terrasse. Pas loin de la table, Harry avait décoré un magnifique sapin vert. Des dizaines de boules de toutes le couleurs et trois guirlandes bleues, rouges et or ornaient le sapin.

Harry alluma la chaîne hi-fi et _Dance_ de Justice emplit la maison. En chantonnant, Harry alla dans la cuisine. Il avait prévu, pour ce 24 décembre, de préparer un dîner romantique, rien que pour son Dray et lui.

**oO OO Oo**

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Il était déjà 19h et son mari n'était toujours pas revenu de son travail. Draco rentrait pourtant à 18h d'habitude ! En soupirant, le brun se leva du canapé où il s'était assis et vérifia que tout était bien en place.

Une table pour deux était mise. Des bougies et une bouteille du meilleur vin de la cave des Potter-Malfoy reposaient sur la table, attendant que les deux époux veuillent bien se mettre à table. En entrée, Harry avait fait quelques morceaux de saumon fumés avec un peu de salade verte assaisonnée. Puis il avait fait cuire une dinde et celle-ci n'attendait plus que d'être servie, accompagnée de pommes de terres et de sauce. Pour le dessert il y avait, bien sûr, une bûche.

Lui-même s'était fait beau pour cette soirée. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche et avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts, laissant un cou laiteux et de superbes clavicules à l'air libre. Un jean lui moulait parfaitement les fesses et de jolies baskets de villes complétaient sa tenue. Il avait essayer de dompté sa tignasse, sans succès. Mais il avait quand même réussit à placer ses mèches rouges en ordre grâce à du gel.

Harry alluma alors la télé, qui se trouvait légèrement à droite de la cheminée. Des programmes plus débiles les uns que les autres passaient et Harry décrocha au bout de cinq minutes d'une série dont l'intrigue principale était basée sur le _''Je t'aime, mais tu m'as trompé, alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à t'aimer, mais en même temps je t'aime, alors que dois-je faire ?'' _Naze quoi. Il sembla à Harry que la série s'appelait ''Amour, Gloire et Beauté'' ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il était bien 20h maintenant et Harry commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur. Pourquoi son mari ne rentrait-il pas ? Avait-il un empêchement ? Si oui, de quelle nature ?

L'ancien Gryffondor se décida à l'appeler. Il était presque sûr que Draco ne décrocherais pas – _''Mais Harry chéri, que veux-tu que je fasse de cette chose que tu appelles portable ?'' _– mais il DEVAIT essayer. Fébrilement, Harry tapa le numéro de son amant. Au bout d'une dizaine de sonnerie, il entendit le message du répondeur : '_'Je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Si vous voulez me parler, évitez de me téléphoner, passez par la cheminée.''_

Entendre la voix de son amour réconforta quelque peu Harry, même s'il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait. Il décida de parler à Blaise pour voir si, par le plus grand des hasards, celui-ci ne saurait pas où se trouve le blond.

« Blaise ? » demanda la tête de Harry chez l'ami de son mari qui est également devenu son ami _(NdA : oulà... ça devient compliqué ! o.O)_

« Harry ? » s'étonna Blaise

« C'est moi... Dis tu ne saurais pas où est Draco ? Il était censé rentrer à six heures, mais il est toujours pas là ! »

« Je sais pas... Attends, je vais demander à Pansy. »

Harry, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer, voulut se boucher les oreilles, mais il se souvient que ses mains ne pouvaient pas toucher sa tête, puisque celle-ci était dans la cheminée.

« Pansyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla la voix de Blaise à travers l'appartement et Harry ne put que grimacer dût au tuage _(NdA: ça se dit ''tuage'' ?)_ de ses pauvres tympans.

« Je ne suis pas sourde, Blaise chéri. Mais si tu continue à hurler aussi fort, je crois bien que je vais vite le devenir. » rétorqua sa femme en pénétrant dans le salon.

« Désolé. Tu ne sais pas où est Draco par hasard ? » dit son mari

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Harry le cherche. Il était censé rentrer à six heures. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est peut-être à une réunion ? »

« Il m'aurait prévenu. » affirma Harry et Pansy poussa un petit cri de surprise, ne sachant visiblement pas qu'il était là.

« Tu m'as fait peur Harry ! » s'exclama Pansy en mettant une main sur la poitrine, à l'emplacement de son coeur. « Fréquenter Draco ne te fais pas que du bien. » ajouta celle-ci.

« Désolé Pansy. » dit le jeune homme, d'un air pas désolé du tout.

« Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de passer à son bureau ? S'il n'y est pas, un de ses associés pourra peut-être te renseigner. » suggéra Pansy

« Excellente idée ! Merci Pansy, je t'adore !. » fit Harry, d'un air visiblement plus heureux qu'avant.

« Et moi ? » demanda Blaise, boudeur.

« Je t'adore aussi Blaise... Pour m'avoir tuer les tympans. »

Et avant que Blaise ne réplique, la tête de Harry disparut dans la cheminée, mais le jeune homme eu tout de même le temps d'entendre Pansy exploser de rire.

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry se rua dans le couloir et remit chaussures, veste, bonnet et gants et transplana au bureau de son amour.

« Mr Potter-Malfoy ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda la secrétaire, visiblement surprise.

« Bonjour Sara. Vous ne sauriez pas où est Draco ? »

« Non... Je l'ai vu partir à six heures, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais rien de plus. »

« Merci quand même. » répondit Harry, qui était de plus en plus inquiet.

« Demandez à Théodore Nott. Mr Potter-Malfoy et lui sont assez amis il me semble. »

« Merci beaucoup Sara. Vous êtes vraiment une employée exceptionnelle ! »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

Harry allait partir, lorsqu'il revint brusquement sur ses pas.

« Mais dites-moi Sara, il est huit heures et vous travaillez toujours ? »

« Heu... oui. Jusqu'à neuf heures, comme tous les jours. »

« Et bien rentrez chez vous. »

« Mr Potter-Malfoy, je... »

« Taratata, ne discutez pas et rentrez donc chez vous. J'en assumerait les responsabilités face à mon mari, ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon, personne ne vient ici le 24 décembre à huit heures du soir. »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. »

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et partit trouver Théodore Nott, comme lui avait conseillé Sara. Il le trouva facilement, le jeune homme était installé derrière son bureau.

« Bah alors Théo ? Tu bosses un 24 décembre ? » demanda Harry de sa voix enjouée.

« Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda ledit Théo en levant la tête de ses papiers.

« En faite je chercher Draco. »

« Draco ? Il est partit à six heures, comme d'habitude. » s'étonna Théo

« C'est ce que Sara m'a dit, mais il n'est toujours pas à la maison. »

« Il est peut-être allé prendre un verre ? » suggéra Nott

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? » s'étonna Harry

« Non. »

« Bon... Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire la tournée des bars. » soupira Harry

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus. » s'excusa Théo

« C'est pas grave... Bon, je te laisse. »

« A bientôt j'espère ! » lança Nott, alors que Harry partait en courant.

Il était près de 22h. Harry avait fait tous les bars de Londres, sans succès. Il rentra donc chez lui, le moral dans les chaussettes. Dire que cette soirée devait être inoubliable ! Il se déshabilla de ses vêtements maintenant superflus (à savoir ses gants, son bonnet et sa veste) et alla dans la cuisine. Grâce aux sorts qu'il lui avait lancé, la dinde était toujours aussi chaude et aucuns des aliments n'avaient rien subit, le sortilège de conservation les ayant, et bien, conservés.

De retour dans le salon, Harry s'écroula sur le canapé, la peur le submergeant de plus en plus. Il était_vraiment_ inquiet à présent. Il refusait de pleurer. Draco reviendrai, il en était sûr. Mais quand ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà revenu ? Une larme coula finalement le long de la joue du brun. Il avait terriblement peur. Peur que son amour ne revienne pas. Peur que l'on fasse du mal à son amour. Peur tout simplement.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Harry et celui-ci ne fit rien pour le retenir. Son corps trembla et il ramena ses genoux contre lui, posa sa tête dessus et pleura de plus belle. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière et la seule chose qui l'éclairait était le feu de la cheminée qui dansait sur son corps frêle et secoué de spasmes.

« Draco... » gémit le brun, entre deux sanglots.

Il leva les yeux et regarda la photo qu'Hermione avait pris d'eux un jour d'été. Le 5 juin, ça ferait un an qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Les pleurs s'intensifièrent encore en voyant le visage souriant de son amour. De son _ange_.

« Draco... » gémit à nouveau le brun

Il pensait à la voix de son ange. À ses yeux. À ses lèvres. À son sourire moqueur qu'il arborait en présence des autres et au vrai sourire que Harry seul connaissait et à qui seul il était destiné.

Les larmes coulaient et ne semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Son ange lui manquait horriblement.

Soudain, on entendit le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure. Harry ne releva pas la tête, croyant à un tour de son imagination.

« Harry ? »

Harry leva la tête brusquement. Une personne se tenait devant la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

« Draco ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix devenu rauque par les larmes mais dans laquelle on entendait nettement un soupçon d'espoir.

« C'est moi mon coeur. » dit Draco d'une voix calme en s'asseyant à côté de son amant.

Draco ouvrit les bras et, immédiatement, Harry vint s'y réfugier en pleurant à nouveau. Ses mains s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes aux pans de la chemise de son amour et la tête du brun se nicha dans son cou.

« Je... Je croyais que tu avais disparut ! » hoqueta l'ancien Gryffondor

« Je suis là mon coeur, tout va bien maintenant. » murmura l'ancien Serpentard en resserant son étreinte.

Le blond parsema le crâne de son amant de petits baiser.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! » dit à nouveau Harry

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur amour. J'étais allé chercher ton cadeau et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure. »

« Tu... tu es allé me chercher un cadeau ? » demanda Harry

« Oui... Et j'ai rencontré mère qui voulait absolument que je l'aide à chercher un cadeau pour père et tu la connais... quand elle commence à parler de père, tu en as pour des heures ! »

Harry se blottit encore un peu plus contre Draco, les larmes ayant finalement finit de couler. Ils savouraient leur étreinte, lorsque le ventre de Draco se mit à gargouiller.

« Oups ! » fit le blond, gêné

« Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête et en essuyant les sillons humides qu'avaient laissés les larmes.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps... »

Visiblement heureux, le brun tira Draco par la manche et le fit s'installer à la table qu'il avait dressé plusieurs heures auparavant. D'un geste de la main, les bougies s'allumèrent, le reste du salon étant toujours dans le noir.

« Je vais chercher l'entrée ! » s'exclama Harry, joyeux.

Ils finirent presque tout les plats, Draco n'ayant rien mangé depuis le matin. Puis Harry se retrouva sur les genoux de son amour, qui l'embrassait amoureusement.

« Je suis désolé Draco, j'ai mouillé ta chemise. » s'excusa Harry

« C'est rien mon coeur. Et puis, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurai du te prévenir que je rentrerais tellement tard... Et je voulais te remercier pour ce merveilleux Noël. Je crois que c'est le meilleur que j'ai passé depuis que je suis né. Alors merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi. »

Harry rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Il était vraiment touché que Draco ai autant apprécié le repas et la décoration de la maison. Pour cacher sa gêne, Harry se blottit contre le blond et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant pour respirer son odeur.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » murmura le blond, comme pour ne pas briser le cocon moelleux qui s'était formé entre eux.

Harry releva légèrement la tête, de la curiosité apparaissait autant dans ses yeux autant que sur son visage. Draco passa une main sous les genoux de son amour et l'autre derrière son dos et le souleva en se levant également.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Harry, surprit.

Ledit Draco porta le brun ainsi jusque sur le canapé.

« Ne bouge pas... » murmura le blond et il disparut dans la chambre.

Harry se demandait vraiment ce que pouvais fabriquer son amant, lorsque celui-ci revint avec deux grosses couettes qu'il posa devant la cheminée. Ensuite, il poussa légèrement table basse et prit les deux mains de Harry pour le tirer à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent assis sur une couette, l'autre les couvrant pour les maintenir bien au chaud.

« Les deux ans que j'ai passé avec toi étaient les meilleurs moments de ma vie et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Alors maintenant c'est à moi de t'offrir un cadeau. » commença Draco

« Tu sais Draco, le plus beau cadeau que tu ais put me faire c'est de me permettre de vivre avec toi et de t'aimer. »

Draco sourit et serra encore plus fort son amour contre lui.

« Je tenais quand même à t'offrir un petit quelque chose. » répondit le blond.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin noir.

« Harry Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ? » demanda le blond en ouvrant l'écrin pour laisser apercevoir une magnifique bague de fiançaille en or blanc.

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il regardait la bague comme si elle pouvait à tout moment disparaître. Fébrilement, il sortit ladite bague et la passa autour de son doigt : elle lui allait parfaitement.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Dis-oui. » demanda son futur fiancé.

« Oui ! Oui je veux t'épouser ! » s'écria Harry en sautant sur son amour pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Les habits volèrent, les mains caressèrent, les bouches embrassèrent, les voix gémirent et Draco posséda son amour pour lui prouver qu'il était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Que lui seul pourra recevoir cet amour. Que lui seul pourra l'aimer comme il le faisait à l'instant. Lorsqu'ils jouirent, Draco dans l'antre chaud de son fiancé et Harry entre leurs deux corps, le blond s'effondra sur le blond.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Draco

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard remonta la couette sur leurs deux corps nus et ils s'endormirent là, devant la cheminée qui leur procurait chaleur et qui éclairaient les deux corps amoureux.

**FIN**

**Bon... Je sais que ce n'est plus Noël (hélas!) mais mon ordi a eu quelques petits problèmes et je n'ai put vous poster cet OS que aujourd'hui... Je sais également que c'est de la pure guimauve, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même!!! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews!!**

**music67love **


End file.
